Fillmore and Western Railway
General Info Country of Origin: United States of America. Locale: Southern California. Headquarters: Ventura County, California. Established: 1991. History Trivia *Although the railway has three different steam locomotives on the roster, as of this time, Fillmore and Western #14, is the only real working steam locomotive that can move back and forth on it's own, the 2 two prop engines, The constitution and Jupiter are life size mock up props, that can not move on their own, but they can only move when there is a locomotive pushing or pulling behind them. *Since the Fillmore and Western railway was created by the Southern Pacific railroad in 1887, the only two locomotives that were owned by the company, are Fillmore and Western #1059 and #4009. Locomotive Roster Steam Locomotives Baldwin 2-8-0 Jupiter Prop 4-4-0 Constitution Prop 4-6-0 Diesel Locomotives Alco, S6 Alco, RS-32 EMD, F7 EMD, GP30 EMD, GP35 Liveries Notable Engines F&W #14 F&W #100 F&W #101 F&W #1059 F&W #3003 F&W #3004 F&W #3501 F&W #3502 F&W #4009 Jupiter Prop Constitution Prop Appearances TV Shows Agents of Shield - Once featured in "T.R.A.C.K.S.". CSI Crime Scene Investigation - Once featured in "Caged". Criminal Minds - Once featured in "Derailed" NCIS: Los Angeles - Once featured in "The Livelong Day". The Last Ship - Once featured in "Resistance". Westworld Glee - Once featured in "Goodbye" Numb3rs - Featured in "Sabotage", and "Thirty-Six Hours" Movies Seabiscuit (2003) Rails & Ties (2007) Get Smart (2008) Race To Witch Mountain (2009) Deadwood The Movie (2019) Commercial Advil Operation LiveSaver "Stop Trains Can't" Subaru Anger Management TV show commercial Loctite Image Gallery 14B.jpg|Fillmore & Western #14, Baldwin 2-8-0. PropEngineJupiterA.jpg|Fillmore & Western, Jupiter Prop. PropEngineConstitutionA.jpg|Fillmore & Western, Constitution Prop. Diesel100A.jpg|Fillmore & Western #100, EMD F7. Diesel101B.jpg|Fillmore & Western #101, EMD F7. Diesel1059A.jpg|Fillmore & Western #1059, Alco S6. Diesel3501A.jpg|Fillmore & Western #3501, EMD GP35. FWRYno3502.png|Fillmore & Western #3502, EMD GP35. FWRY 4009-CFreericks.jpg|Fillmore & Western #1059, Alco RS-32. F&W 3502.png|Fillmore & Western GP35 #3502 In, "Race To Witch Mountain" (2009) FWRY 3502.png|Fillmore & Western GP35 #3502 In, "Get Smart" (2008) F&W 101.jpg|Fillmore & Western F7A #101 Lettered as "Coastal Blue" In, "Rails & Ties" (2007) F&W 100.jpg|Fillmore & Western F7A #100 Lettered as "Coastal Blue" In, "Rails & Ties" (2007) FMWX 3502.png|Fillmore & Western GP35 #3502 In, "Rails & Ties" (2007) 1559380000445.jpg|Fillmore & Western Constitution Prop Painted as Chicago & Northwestern #7 in, "Deadwood The Movie" (2019) F & W 3 5 0 2.png|Fillmore & Western GP35 #3502 In, Numb3rs "Sabotage" FW 3502.png|Fillmore & Western GP35 #3502 In, Numb3rs "Thirty-Six-Hours" FWRY 101.png|Fillmore & Western F7A #101 In, Numb3rs "Thirty-Six-Hours" FW 10.png|Fillmore & Western F7A #100/101 Lettered as "OTA" Numbered as 10 in, Glee "Goodbye" FW 100 TME.png|Fillmore & Western F7A #100 Lettered as "Texas Metro Express" In, Criminal Minds "Derailed" FW 1059.png|Fillmore & Western S6 #1059 In, The Last Ship "Resistance" FW 3501.png|Fillmore & Western GP35 #3501 In, The Last Ship "Resistance" FWRY 1059.png|Fillmore & Western S6 #1059 In, NCIS Los Angeles "The Livelong Day" FW Unknown.png|Fillmore & Western F7A #100/101 In, NCIS Los Angeles "The Livelong Day" 35-2.png|Fillmore & Western GP35 #3502 In, NCIS Los Angeles "The Livelong Day" S6 1059.png|Fillmore & Western S6 #1059 In, 2016 Subaru Commercial 3501.png|Fillmore & Western GP35 #3501 In, Operation Livesaver "Stop Trains Can't" Commercial 2-Disney-steamer_LRE-0003-4-EM-X1-G-09-25-13.jpg|Fillmore & Western Constitution Prop In, 2013 Advil Commercial FMWX 4009.png|Fillmore & Western RS32 #4009 In, Anger Management TV show commercial FWRY 14.png|Fillmore & Western 2-8-0 #14 in, 2017 Orchard Supply Hardware commercial LC 3501.jpg|Fillmore & Western GP35 #3501 Painted as Loctite In, 2017 Loctite Commercial External Links Wikipedia.org FWRY.com Category:Heritage Railways Category:Heritage Railways in California Category:Heritage Railways in America Category:Tourist Railways Category:Railway Museums of California Category:Railway Museums of America Category:Railway Museums Category:Real Railways